Discovering a Dragon's Mate
by Fena1980
Summary: After Lucy almost dies trying to protect Natsu he discovers just how much Lucy means to him.


*I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (unfortunately)

Lucy slumped to the ground on her knees. Her breath came in short, shallow gasps. That battle had taken a lot from her. For a minute there she didn't think she was going to make it through, but with Loki and Capricorn helping her she refused to fail. Somehow they had pulled it off and defeated the Dark Mage. Now the blonde Celestial Mage sat covered in dirt, scratches and bruises, out of breath and out of magic power. When they had left for the mission none of them had thought it would be this hard. When they had been attacked she and Natsu were separated from Gray, Wendy and Erza. _Natsu._ As his name drifted through her mind she turned looking for her pink haired partner. She saw him fighting with a wizard. The Dark Mage was tall, taller than Natsu and Gray. Natsu seemed to be struggling as he was pushed back again and again. Lucy felt her heart stop as the mage knocked Natsu back with his magic, slamming him into the ground. The Dark Mage smiled as he again used his magic like a hammer to slam into Natsu, pushing him deeper into the ground, the magic energy making a crater around him. Lucy saw him cough up blood as his head rolled to the side. _Natsu._

She couldn't stand seeing him being hurt. Lucy had long since realized that her feelings for Natsu had become something more than that of Nakamas. Her love for him went past the love she felt for Erza or Gray. Somewhere along the way she had fallen madly in love with the Dragon Slayer. When Natsu still didn't get up, Lucy truly felt fear, a fear so deep she had to bite back a scream. Natsu always got up, always.

Seeing the Dark Mage about to attack him again Lucy ran toward him. Without a thought she threw herself on top of Natsu taking the brunt of the attack. A scream tore from her lips as she felt his magic slam into her. Pain erupted all over her body, she'd never felt such pain before.

Natsu's eyes widened when Lucy threw herself on him. He was feeling the effects of every hit he had taken and as much as he hated to admit it he was losing strength, and fast. He hadn't even had the strength to move or try to defend himself when he had been thrown to the ground. And now Lucy, his partner, his best friend was using her body to protect him. To block the Dark Mages attacks. What the hell was she thinking?

"Lucy, what are you doing?" He managed to gasp out.

"Protecting you, the only way I can Natsu." He felt pain and anger at her words. He was supposed to protect her, not get her hurt trying to protect him. He was the one who was supposed to take the blows for her so she would be safe and unhurt.

"No Lucy. Run. Find Erza and Gray." Even to him, his words sounded weak.

"Baka. Don't ya know yet? I'd never leave you Natsu." She said smiling at him, that smile that he loved. The one that made his heart skip a beat. It lit up her beautiful face. Somehow, it made her even more beautiful. Before he could reply Lucy was pulled from him. A painful moan escaped her lips as the dark mage grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up in front of him. His grip on Lucy was nowhere near gentle. He pulled her up till she was eye level with him. Her hands reached up grapping his wrist, trying to take some of the pressure off her head, but her body was so exhausted she could barely hold on.

Lucy starred into the dark blue eyes of the Dark Mage. He was tall and lean. His brown hair fell in curls to his shoulders. If the situation was different, Lucy might have found him cute. Maybe.

"Trying to take the beating for your precious Dragon Slayer?" He said, his lips curling into smirk. The look in his eyes scared Lucy, more than she'd like to admit. "Is saving him worth your life?"

No hesitation, no thought, "Of course."

Before Natsu or Lucy had even a moment to notice the Dark Mage took his right hand squeezing Lucy's throat, not only choking her with his immense strength, but shooting his dark magic into her body. A blood curtailing scream was torn from Lucy's lips. The sound stopped Natsu's heart. A fiery, boiling rage, like nothing Natsu had ever felt spread throughout his body. The Dark Mage let go of Lucy, her limp body hitting the ground hard. She didn't make a sound or move. His Dragon Slayer instincts took over him. He wasn't aware of getting up. The next thing he knew his fist was slamming into the man's face. His whole body was in flames, the physical proof of his rage. And those flames danced around the Dragon Slayer. Dragon scales had appeared on his face across his forehead and across his cheek bones. A sight truly to fear beyond all else. It was a blur to Natsu, beating the man within an inch of his life. The only thing that stopped the enraged Natsu from killing this man for not only daring to touch Lucy, but to hurt her, was when his sensitive hearing picked up a low moan from the Celestial Mage.

Immediately Natsu was at her side. As he fell to his knees beside her he felt the last of his magic power fade and with what very little strength he had left he pulled Lucy into his arms, cradling her to his chest. Never before had he felt this pain in his chest. Not when Igneel had left him, or when they had all thought that Lisanna was dead. He felt as though his heart was breaking into thousands of pieces.

"Luce! Lucy!" Natsu knew there was something special about the blonde. Something about her that had called to some part of him from the moment he laid eyes on her. Though he'd never really paid it any attention, or even thought about what it meant. Anytime Lucy had ever gotten hurt, when she was kidnapped by Phantom, or when Kain had nearly crushed her skull in front of his eyes, it had hurt on some deeper level than when he'd seen Levy and her team strapped to a tree, or when he had even seen Erza cry. Even the anger he felt was different. He didn't understand what it was he felt for his best friend, didn't even know what it would be called.

"Answer me Luce!" His voice was full of pain. When she still just laid lifeless in his arms he put his head to her chest, he could barely hear her heart beat, even with his incredible hearing. Before he knew it tears were flowing down his face. Crushing her to him he cried out, "Please don't leave me Lucy. Please. You have to stay with me, by my side. Don't leave me Lucy." The words were torn straight from his heart.

Erza, Gray and Wendy along with Carla and Happy found them like this. Natsu holding the blonde in a death grip to his chest, tears running down his face.

"Natsu?" Happy asked quietly. He'd never seen his friend look like he did now.

"Natsu, what happened to Lucy?" Erza asked leaning down next to him. Wendy stepped forward leaning down on her knees in front of him reaching for Lucy.

"Please save her Wendy." Natsu's words were barely a whisper. He released his grip on Lucy, not completely letting her go, but giving enough room for Wendy to reach her too. The young Dragon Slayer placed her hands above Lucy and a blue light spread out around the Celestial Mage.

After a couple of minutes her heart beat became stronger, and Natsu sighed in relief, even though she was still unconscious. He hadn't even realized that he had been holding his breath.

"Thank you Wendy." The fear of losing her and the adrenaline slowly started to disappear and Natsu slumped. The only thing holding him up was Gray and Erza on either side of him each with a hand on his shoulder. Wendy held her hands up and began healing Natsu, ignoring Carla's disapproving look.

"I'm fine Carla. I promise." Wendy said looking at her companion. It wasn't that Carla disapproved of her helping them, or that she didn't want her too, it was just that she worried about Wendy exhausting herself. When she was finished she smiled up at Natsu. He returned a small smile, nothing close to his usual carefree, happy grin.

Feeling his strength return Natsu stood up, pulling Lucy back into his arms. He didn't even think of carrying her piggy back like he usually did, he wanted her in his arms, needed her there. Natsu wasn't as stupid and dense as everyone thought he was. But there were so many intense emotions raging within him that he couldn't sort them out. He was so confused. Natsu turned toward the direction the guild was in and started walking. He looked down at Lucy who still looked weak and pale even after Wendy healed her. He pulled her even closer up against him, resting her head on his chest, where his heart was beating. Gently he laid his head on hers letting her scent calm him a little. The others trailed after him staying silent about how Natsu was holding Lucy so close to him, and about the tears they had seen him weeping for her. Even though they wanted to they didn't ask again what had happened.

The group stopped in front of Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy needs to rest, but she will wake up soon. She might still feel weak, but she will be fine." The young Sky Dragon Slayer told Natsu.

"Thank you Wendy." He tells her once more as he heads into Lucy's apartment. Still not looking at any of them, he'd only looked at Wendy when she healed them, other than that his eyes never left Lucy. When Happy started to follow Gray put his hand out stopping him.

"Why don't you stay with Wendy and Carla for a little while Happy." Gray said. It seemed to him like the two needed a bit of time alone.

When the blue neko started to speak Erza stopped him. "Just for a while Happy, right now I think we should let Natsu look after Lucy by himself. I know you're worried, we are too. But everything will be okay." She said smiling at Happy.

Natsu carried Lucy into her apartment, silently grateful that the others hadn't followed them or asked any more questions. He gently laid her down on the bed making sure she was comfortable before lying down next to her. Looking down at the beautiful blonde he tried to sort his emotions out. He knows that she was special to him in a way no other is. That wasn't hard to figure out. But what exactly that means, he isn't too sure. Pulling her into his arms once again, the Fire Dragon Slayer smiles at the feel of Lucy in his arms, his body curling against hers in a protective manner as exhaustion took over him and he drifted off to sleep.

Slowly stirring from her slumber, Lucy felt a wonderful warmth along her back. A warmth that made her feel safe and peaceful. Before falling back to sleep she realized there was something draped over her side. Suddenly realizing it was an arm that was holding her up against the warmth her eyes popped open. Natsu. Before she could yell at him for once again climbing into her bed something made her pause. Like a dam being broke everything that had happened came in rushing memories. Her trying to save Natsu, telling the Dark Mage that he was worth her life and then pain, so much pain. Such pain, she'd never felt anything like before. She sat up one hand going to her neck. What had happened?

"Luce." She turned her brown eyes meeting his dark onyx ones. "How do you feel?" He asked softly.

"I feel fine."

Natsu first is overwhelmed with happiness that his blonde nakama is okay but then when he remembers how she got hurt his anger rises up again. He sits up and faces away from her.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Why Lucy? Why did you do that?" His voice was quiet, if she wouldn't have been so close to him she would have missed the words.

"Why did I do what?" She wasn't exactly sure what he was asking her about.

"Put yourself between me and that man." Natsu said slowly. How could she really ask what?

"Why wouldn't I? I….um…You're my teammate, my partner, my best friend. You always protect and rescue me. I couldn't stand watching you be hurt. If I can protect you, even just once, then I'm not completely useless. Besides what type of partner would I be if I just watched when I could do something to save you?" Lucy said blushing; realizing that she almost told him it was because she loves him. Natsu turns to look at her feeling something he can't explain at her words. Just like he can't explain how he felt watching the Dark Mage touch her. He doesn't know why, but just that guy putting his hands on her, touching her angers him to such extremes.

"You're not useless Luce that I promise you. But don't ever do something like that again. Don't ever try to sacrifice yourself to protect me, ever again Lucy." His anger and the fear he felt almost chokes him. Lucy tilted her head, her own anger rising.

"Sacrifice myself? That wasn't my intent Natsu." He doesn't let her saying anything else, cutting her off.

"Promise Lucy. Promise to not do such a stupid thing ever again!" While a part of him is happy, for lack of a better word, at the fact that she'd throw herself on him to save him, it doesn't compare to the anger and to the fear. Fear like he had never felt before. He stares at her intently, the usual fun loving Natsu gone, in his place a serious Natsu. He grabs her arms when she doesn't reply, just looks at him, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Promise me Lucy." He says again, his grip tightening. He knows how important her promises are, she would never break one no matter what.

"I'm sorry Natsu. Truly I am. But I won't make a promise I can't keep." His anger growls at her words.

"Promise me Lucy!" He demands almost shaking her. He doesn't understand the feelings that are boiling inside him, confusing him. There to intense, to raw for him to even begin to try and sort through. Its driving him crazy.

Lucy's confused by Natsu's actions. His grip stings, but she doesn't really mind, she knows he wouldn't hurt her. She's worried about how he's acting, worried about him. She's never seen him like this.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I don't regret what I did and I'd do it again if it would keep you from getting hurt. Please understand why I can't promise you that I will never do anything like that again, Natsu-." He interrupts her, almost growling her name. Looking into his obsidian eyes that are so full of anger and other emotions she wasn't sure of, she wondered what she had missed. Why was he so angry? He'd put himself at risk many times to save or protect her. What was the difference?

"Don't you understand why I did it?" Lucy asks feeling his grip tighten even more. She knew that later she would have bruises on her arms, but he still wasn't hurting her, not really. "You're always saving me, and protecting me. Can't I do the same for you when I can?"

"Not by getting yourself hurt!" Natsu said almost shouting. He wanted to shake some sense into her. Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one? Couldn't she understand he didn't want her to get hurt? Couldn't she understand HE was supposed to protect her? After all he'd been protecting or saving her since they'd met. He didn't think of it as a job or as a hassle, he wanted to protect her. Needed to protect her, something inside of him demanded it of him, just like his lungs demand that he breathe.

Lucy was startled by Natsu's outburst. _Not by getting yourself hurt_. His words echoed over and over inside of her head. They made her heart pound. But then she remembered he was protective over everyone in the guild. He wouldn't want any of their guild members to get hurt protecting him. She felt the same way. The thought of her family hurt because of her was unbearable. Just like when Phantom had come for her. Even though she understood that feeling a part of her wished it was because she was special to him, that he was acting this way because it was her and not just one of his nakama a member of their guild.

"Please Lucy, promise me." The tone of his voice broke her heart. He sounded like he was in pain, like he was begging her. She put her hands on his arms and smiled a small, sad smile at him. Something about that smile tore at Natsu.

"Natsu I understand you don't want any of us getting hurt, but what if I or anyone in the guild asked you not to protect them? You couldn't make that promise could you?" He looked confused by her words, his grip somewhat loosening on her arms.

"That's not the same thing." He said it almost childishly.

"Yes it is Natsu." Lucy smiled at him. Of course he wouldn't think it was the same thing.

There was too much going on inside Natsu. Too many feelings, too many thoughts. Abruptly he released his hold on her and stood up. He had to sort this all out; he had to get control over his anger. He needed to smash something into pieces. He had to get out of here. He couldn't think straight.

"Natsu?"

"Wendy said you need to take it easy and rest. Go back to sleep Luce." He said walking toward her window. He needed to be alone for a little bit.

"Natsu-."

"I'll be back later to check on you." He said jumping out the window. Lucy just sat there confused about what just happened. What the hell had just happened, she wondered. What was she missing? She'd never see him like that. Wrapping her arms around her she laid back down on her bed that was still warm from his unnatural body heat. Lucy snuggled up on the side of the bed he'd been occupying, burying her face in the pillow he always used when he snuck into her bed. It smelled like him, a woody, and earth scent with a mixture of ash. She felt tears fill her eyes and didn't have any clue as to why she was crying. What the hell had just happened?

Natsu sat by himself in the forest breathing hard. His knuckles were scraped and bleeding. What was going on with him? Even now he felt the need to be near Lucy. _Lucy_. What was it about her that called to him? Just thinking about her made his heart beat in a crazy rhythm. Laying back on the grass Natsu closed his eyes. Whenever he thought of the Celestial Mage he got a funny feeling in his stomach. When he wasn't with her he thought about her. Before he had teamed up with her he'd always went on missions with just Happy, but now Lucy was always by his side, on missions and at the guild. He looked forward to seeing her, to hanging out with her. She was so kind and had such a big heart. Even though she thought she was weak he knew how strong she truly was, how she'd stand beside them no matter how high the odds were stacked against them. She always had a big smile for everyone, a smile that he loved. And when she would smile at him he'd forget to breath. Even angry she was beautiful and though she was just as scary as Erza or MiraJane, he still liked to rile her up. Lucy was like the sun, full of a shinning brightness that warmed him to his soul. Her laughter was like music, and was even sweeter sounding when he made her laugh. Saying she was beautiful didn't do her justice. Those big brown eyes always filled with her emotions and when she looked at him he'd feel warm on the inside. Her smell was intoxicating, he loved her scent. He couldn't get enough of it, sometimes he would catch himself wanting to bury his nose into her neck and just let her scent wash over him. Even just a casual touch from her, or him touching her would make his blood rush and send tingles through his body. Constantly Natsu had to fight the urge to touch her. Smiling he threw his arm over his face and tried to relax. _Lucy_. Then suddenly, like a lightning striking, Natsu remembered something Igneel had told him years ago. Something that he'd forgotten, in fact he'd never thought about it since Igneel had told him.

_One day Natsu you're going to met someone that's different from everyone else, your mate. Your feelings for her will be stronger than anything. You see, son, dragon's mate for life. This person is your other half, without her you're not complete. As important as this person is going to be to you, you cannot chose them. She was made for you and you were made for her. Your need to protect this person will defy all odds and be more important than drawing your next breath. At times your love for them will be like an all consuming fire that will consume you. You'll have to bond with your mate. This is very important Natsu, listen closely, you must remember this for if you never bond with your mate you could become dangerous to everyone and everything around you. Bonding is like marriage to humans. During passion is when you bond, first you offer her your protection, love, life, body and soul and she must offer the same to you. Then you will say, 'One heart, one soul, one life. Two parts to a whole, connected as one together for all eternity.' Next you must bite her leaving your mark on her. Remember this Natsu it so important. And also my son, you must realize that once a dragon bonds with his mate, it is not only for the rest of your lives, but if during the bonding she bites you as well, the you will have an even deeper more intimate bond. However my son, with this deep a binding, if one of you dies so does the other."_

He could hear the words as clearly as if Igneel were sitting right next to him saying it. Natsu sat up and looked around. He was in love with Lucy. Lucy, his mate, his other half. HE was in love with Lucy! A huge grin covered his face. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. These strange, intense feelings, and the way his body had been reacting around her was because she was his mate. So much finally made sense to the Dragon Slayer, it explained so much.

Natsu jumped to his feet and started running to Lucy's apartment. As he went to jump to her window he paused. What if Lucy didn't love him? What if she only wanted him as her nakama? He stepped back, for the first time in his life he doubted himself. Taking another step back he was preparing to flee back in the direction he had come. _She was made for you and you were made for her_. Igneel's words ran through his mind. If that was so then she did have to love him too. Right? Suddenly Natsu realized he was afraid. He was afraid to tell Lucy that he loved her and she was his mate. It had taken him so long to realize he loved her, what if she hadn't fallen in love with him yet? Then again, Lucy was pretty smart.

Taking a deep breath he jumped up to her window ledge. Even if he couldn't yet tell her how he felt he had to make sure she was still feeling alright. As he reached to open her window he paused, hearing muffled sobs. Tilting his head he listened closely. It sounded like someone was crying. _Lucy_! Natsu nearly broke the window opening it so quickly and jumping into her room, he raced to her bed. Hearing him yank the window open Lucy had looked up. In the moon light he could see the tears running down her face. Her eyes were puffy along with her red nose.

Kneeling down on his knees beside her bed and looking up at her Natsu reached for her hand.

"Lucy what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you still in pain? I'll go get Wendy!" He went to stand up but Lucy grabbed his hand stopping him for leaving.

"I'm not in any pain Natsu, I'm okay. I just…." Lucy's voice drifted off. Since Natsu had left earlier she'd been crying off and on. It felt like they had had a fight. Plus she really didn't know what the hell had actually happened. Why had he been so mad? Why was he practically begging her to make that ridiculous promise? Did he think she was too weak to protect him or the rest of the team and therefore didn't want to lose one of his nakama's for being stupid? Not that she would admit it out loud, but a lot of the tears had been because she wanted him to be this upset because it had been her and not just a nakama. She wanted it to be because he was as much in love with her as she was in love with him. But that was selfish and she knew it. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't tell him all that.

"Just what Luce?" Lucy looked at him wondering what to tell him. She had yet to get the courage up to tell him about how deep her feelings for him were. Would if she told him and it ruined their friendship? She couldn't risk him not feeling the same way and her losing him. He was her first real friend. The first person that ever saw her as something other than her father's daughter, the first person who didn't want to use her for something. Lucy couldn't tell him all that, but she didn't want to lie to him either so she decided to be as close to the truth as she could.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just upset about earlier." Taking a deep breath she looked up at him. "What the hell happened earlier Natsu? Were you angry because I couldn't make that promise? You seemed so…. different. I've never seen you like that." She said looking back down so her bangs covered her eyes.

Natsu sat next to Lucy on the bed. He felt this overwhelming need to comfort her. She didn't seem to notice she was still holding his hand. He noticed though, it was making his heart beat erratically. Without thinking he squeezed her hand. Her tears upset him. He hated to see her cry, and she'd been crying because of him. I'm such an asshole he thought. Turning so he was facing her he used his free hand to brush back her bangs and then he gently grabbed her chin and turned her face up so she was eye level with him.

"I'm not angry at you Luce. I never was angry at you but what had happened. I'm supposed to protect you Lucy. The last thing in the world I want is for you to be hurt because of me. You almost died. It scared the hell outta me, honestly I've never felt such fear. I was so angry at that guy. I almost killed him Luce. I've never killed anyone and I would have killed him in a second without any hesitation, just for touching you, for hurting you."

"But you didn't kill him and-"

"That's because you made a noise, and suddenly I was at your side. After you hit the ground everything went red, next thing I knew I was attacking him and then I was next to you." Natsu took a deep breath. It was embarrassing to be saying all this to her. He could feel his face heating up. He'd come this far he might as well tell her everything. Fairy Tail mages never backed down. It was all or nothing. "I pulled you into my arms and you were barely breathing Luce, and I started crying. I couldn't stop the tears. It's embarrassing but that's how everyone found us. Wendy healed you and I carried you home. I've never felt anything like that Luce. I didn't know what was going on inside me. I've never been that angry before, ever. And I've never been that…that terrified, when….when I thought I might lose you." Lucy opened her mouth and Natsu put his finger on her lips to silence her. If she said anything now he might lose his nerve. He had to finish this.

"I wanted you to promise you'd never do anything like that again because I never wanted to feel like that again. Be….because I never want to lose you Lucy. I can't lose you. All these feelings were smothering me; I didn't know what was going on with me. I had to figure everything out, I had to calm down so I could try to sort through everything and figure it all out. That's why I left" Taking another deep breath he starred into her beautiful brown eyes.

Lucy could barely breathe. She couldn't believe what Natsu was telling her. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it. He couldn't lose her? He had cried because he thought she was dying? Fresh tears filled her eyes. Oh how much she loved him.

"While I was trying to figure it all out I suddenly remembered something Igneel had told me a long time ago and then bam, everything made sense." Taking another deep breath, Natsu ignored how his stomach had knotted up in fear. "I…I love you Lucy." He held his breath watching her. Her eyes widened, her mouth formed a perfect o and she stopped breathing too. When tears started to fall from her eyes the fear spread through Natsu. She didn't love him back. Had he made a mistake? He let go of her hand and got off the bed standing up. Putting a hand through his hair he stepped back.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I shouldn't have said that." He started to take another step back when suddenly Lucy was hugging him. For a split second he froze at her touch, and then slowly he wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. God she felt so good in his arms, and her arms around him was like heaven.

"Luce." He said, not wanting to ruin the moment, but he was so confused by her actions.

She looked up at Natsu and smiled his favorite smile. Then she did something that shocked him, something he'd never expected her to do. She kissed him. Her lips were soft and plump and felt so good against his. Lucy kissed him again and then she smiled and said, "I love you too Natsu. I've always loved you."

Joy spread through Natsu. He'd never felt so happy in his whole life. Grabbing Lucy and pulling her back into his arms he kissed her deeply. The kiss seemed to last forever before they finally pulled apart for air.

"Say it again Luce." His voice was rough.

"I love you Natsu." She said smiling. He kissed her again, and then again. Both of them were breathless, holding on to each other, not only just to be touching but to keep themselves from falling to the floor.

"I love you so much Luce." Natsu whispered against her lips. They kissed again falling onto the bed. His body pressed up against hers pushing her into the soft mattress. They groaned in unison at the feel of each other so close, chest to chest, hips to hips, legs intertwined. Finally he could give into the urge and Natsu placed his face into her neck breathing in her sweet scent that uniquely belonged to her.

"God you smell so good Lucy." His breath tickled her neck and sent chills through her body. It occurred to her that it should probably be weird that he was sniffing her, but it didn't bother her, and truth be told she was happy that he loved the way she smelled. Maybe Natsu was right and she was a weirdo after all.

"Well I hope you never get tired of my scent then."She said.

"I never will Luce. Dragon's mate for life, you're the only one for me Lucy."

"I like the sound of that."

"It's true." Natsu decided to tell her everything Igneel had told him. If either of them thought it was weird having a conversation while lying so intimately on her bed they didn't realize it. When he was finished he looked into her eyes waiting for her thoughts on it.

"That makes me very happy. I love you so much Natsu. You're my everything. I want to be with you forever." Her checks turned red as she told him this. She'd loved him for years and he'd finally told her he loved her. He smiled down at her.

"I love you too. Luce you're my everything, my world. Without you I'm not whole." She kissed him them, a deep passionate kiss that had them both panting. A small moan escaped from her at the desire that seemed to be burning her. Natsu growled low in his throat. She tasted so good; he couldn't get enough of her. Instinct took over and his hands roamed her body. Before long she was touching as much of him as he was of her. It was like they couldn't touch each other enough. Soon it was too much, pleasure was overwhelming them, their hands and mouths had become desperate for the others. Somewhere along the way they had lost their clothes. They lay intertwined, skin to skin.

"Bond with me Natsu." Lucy said against his lips.

"Are you sure Lucy?" he asked. He wanted more than anything to bond with her, to give her his mark so everyone would know the Celestial Mage belonged to him and to no other. In fact the desire to do so was so incredibly strong. Every part of his being demanded that he bond with her, that he make her his forever.

"Yes. Please Natsu. Make me yours." He smiled his big Natsu grin that warmed her heart. Then he kissed her with all the love and passion that he felt for her, the blaze of their passion all but consuming them¸ instinct guiding them in the act of showing love.

"Lucy, I Natsu Dragneel, offer you my protection, my love, my body and soul, my very life for now and forever."

"Natsu, I Lucy Heartfilia, offer you my protection, my love, my body and soul, my very life for now and forever."

"I love you Lucy. One heart, one soul, one life, two parts to a whole, connected as one for all eternity." He said before kissing her again. Natsu left her mouth to trail kisses over her check, his teeth pulling lightly on her ear. Her breath came in gasps, her hands digging into his shoulders. Trailing kisses down her neck then when he reached where her neck met her shoulder he bit her. With all the pleasure Lucy was feeling with their bodies united his bite caused only more pleasure, pushing her over the edge. Lucy bite into Natsu, the same place he bit her while moaning deep in her throat. Natsu felt Lucy bite him. The intimacy and pleasure of their teeth sinking into each other while their bodies were joined together was almost too much for him. Feeling her body explode around his, Natsu followed suit. He collapsed on her, his strength suddenly gone, both panting. Worrying he would crush he, he rolled over pulling her on top of him. He'd never felt anything like what they had just done. He had heard the men at the guild speak of such things, but he'd never imagined it would be anything like this. Lucy herself and never thought two people could share such pleasure.

"I love you Natsu." She said to him. He kissed her.

"I love you too Luce." They smiled at each other. Neither of them had ever been so happy, had never felt so wonderful. Natsu looked at Lucy's neck where he had marked her. He could see his teeth marks and a bit of blood.

"Oh God, I bit you too hard, I made you bleed. I'm so sorry Lucy. I-"

"It's okay Natsu. Did you hear me complaining? I loved it." She said blushing. Then she looked where she had bit him and saw her teeth marks and a small drop of blood.

"Oh God, I made you bleed too! I'm sorry Natsu." He laughed at her expression. That was his Lucy. She was so silly, and such a weirdo.

"I didn't complain either did I? In fact I loved it. It only brought me pleasure." Natsu said and kissed her. He couldn't stop kissing her it seemed. Already he was addicted to her body, to her taste. He knew he would never get enough of her, and that made him smile.

"Your mine now Lucy."

"And your mine Natsu."

They feel asleep wrapped into each others arms. Both with smiles on their faces and never before had either of them slept so peacefully.

Epilogue

Lucy watched Natsu run to her, a grin on his face. She smiled when he reached her and wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed her twice and smiled at how even after all this time they both still melted from just a kiss. And he could never kiss her enough. He smiled when he saw his mark on her neck, a tribal design of flames. On his own neck he had her mark, a key wrapped in flames. Shortly after he had confessed to her he and Happy had moved in. Everyone at the guild had celebrated them getting together. Many had told them it was about damn time. A year after they had bonded, Mira had convinced them to have a real wedding. Natsu had told her they already were married, but she had convinced him when she had told him while that may be, it was important to do the human ritual as well. And so they had become Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. He had never been happier, and neither had Lucy.

Their life was still the same as it had been, though now they were always touching and kissing. Natsu still got angry when she put herself in danger, but he always protected her. After all no one and nothing would stop this dragon from protecting his mate.

"So what did you wanna tell me that was so important Luce?" He asked as he intertwined their fingers together and they started to walk through the park. She looked at him and smiled.

"Well Natsu, you know how the last couple of mornings I haven't been feeling very good?" When he nodded her smile grew bigger. "We're gonna have a baby Natsu." Lucy watched his eyes widen and his mouth drop. For a full minute he stood there like that. She fought the desire to laugh at him.

"A baby?"

"Yup, you're going to be a daddy Natsu, and I'm gonna be a mommy." Smiling like a kid on Christmas morning Natsu pulled Lucy into his arms and twirled her around. Then he kissed her again and again.

"We're gonna have a baby!" He said shouting in his excitement. Lucy laughed at her love, her mate. They kissed again. The smiles never leaving their faces.

"Let's go tell everyone!" Natsu said grabbing her hand and running toward the guild. Lucy laughed running alongside him.


End file.
